


Give and Take

by deebainwonderland



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Service Kink, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: “Sometimes, his Joe begs for him, begs as though the fear of rejection is enough to sever his soul clean in half.”See, in his heart, Joe is a giver. He needs to worship his lover and desires nothing in return.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Give and Take

Sometimes, his Joe begs for him, begs as though the fear of rejection is enough to sever his soul clean in half. 

At first, so many long, long years ago, Nicky thought it was just a game. A touch of danger to make rolling into bed together feel intense down to their bones. But now centuries have passed, and still, Joe goes down on his knees before his lover, eyes shining wetly up and fingers twisted into the hem of Nicky's pants, begging to be allowed to touch.

“Please, love,” Joe gasped from his position on the floor. Nicky vaguely wondered if the rough ground was hurting his knees. “Let me have my mouth on you. Nicky, please, I’ll make it so good, take such good care of you, just, please, please let me.”

Nicky offered a small smile down at his husband. “When have you ever not taken wonderful care of me, my love? Do you think I would deny you?”

The words were meant in teasing, but the panic that flashed in the other man’s eyes was all too desperately real. 

One of Joe’s knees cracked softly as he shifted, leaning forward to bury his face against Nicky’s stomach. 

“Please, please don’t. Nicolò, I must have you. Don’t deny me, I need you like a dying man.”

In any other circumstance, Nicky would have poked gentle fun at his lover about the rather amusing word choice. However at this moment, faced with his husband’s devastation, he knew to tread more lightly. Once in a while, Joe became lost in his desire, the insane thought of being rejected enough to unmoor him from their endless reality. 

“My lover is so flattering,” Nicky said softly, running his hands through the thick dark locks of hair below. “Letting me know how much my husband needs me. So desperate to give me pleasure. Go on, love, have your fill.”

Joe stilled like a statue for a long moment, staring at Nicky’s stomach like he couldn’t believe, even after millennia, that he was allowed to reach out and touch.

Then the damn broke, and Joe heaved in a gasping breath as his clever fingers made quick work of the drawstring of Nicky’s pants. He drew them down carefully, moaning at the sight of Nicky’s hard and leaking cock springing forth. 

“There now,” Nicky told him gently, still running nimble fingers through his hair and tugging just a little. “See how much your husband needs you? How good you’ve made him feel already?”

Joe whined high in his throat, seemingly having already lost his ability to string poetic words together. His tongue slipped from his lips, running over the head of Nicky’s cock. He gasped hugely, and Nicky was startled to see tears break through his lashes and cascade down in a river. 

“Come now, lover,” Nicky cooed gently, reaching down to wipe his cheeks. “You have such grief at the taste of me?”

Joe shook his head violently, more tears escaping. “No,” he gasped, voice like gravel. “No, Nicky, not grief. Astonishment. Unceasing joy. That this is mine. That you allow me this.” 

He spared one look up, taking in his husband’s bemused expression. “Nicky,” he breathed, and then dived forward as if a dog released from its chain. 

Nicky gasped as Joe took him fully into his mouth without preamble, tongue sloppily running up and down. 

“Good gods,” Nicky gasped, thunking his head back against the wall. 

Joe was usually a very careful lover who enjoyed teasing and foreplay, wanting to draw out their coupling for hours and even then, looking devastatingly disappointed when it came to a blinding end. 

Today though was different. _We shall need to have a conversation after this,_ Nicky thought hazily, _about what has thrown my husband so fully into the face of desperation. How he could think there is a single moment in time where I don’t desire him with my very essence._

Perhaps Joe had experienced one of the nightmares that left him gasping for breath as he wadded back to reality. Or maybe he’d been mulling over his greatest fear in the dark of night, that Nicky would go before him. 

Yes, they would have to talk later, but for now, Nicky allowed himself to drown in the pleasure of this moment.

Joe pulled off to take a great gasping breath before rearing back in. He was sloppy today, seemingly forgetting the many centuries of practice he had at sucking cock like a damned expert. Drool dripped down his chin and landed on the floor below and still, though it all, he continued to weep. Every few seconds, Joe would go too fast, too hard, and choke himself briefly, only to dive back with renewed enthusiasm each time. 

In the face of his love’s pure ruin, Nicky did not last long. “Love, I’m going to cum,” he warned suddenly, hips unintentionally thrusting forward to force his way further down Joe’s throat.

Joe’s eyes popped open, and he stared up at his lover, taking in the flushed cheeks and wild hair. Instead of pulling off, Joe shuffled even closer and sucked hard.

Nicky came so viciously that for a moment, he was barely aware of their surroundings. Joe, meanwhile, took gasping swallows as his mouth was filled, drinking as though a man quenched with thirst. 

When he’d finally swallowed it all and could no longer pull any remaining droplets from his husband’s softening cock, Joe leaned back just far enough to lap his tongue over Nicky’s balls, nearly purring in immense satisfaction.

When Nicky could stand the overstimulation no more, he reached down for Joe’s shoulder and gently drew him up to his feet. He was relieved to see that the tears had finally ceased but still a bit concerned with the glassy look in his lover’s eyes. 

“You did so well, my love,” Nicky told him softly. “You took such wonderful care of me. How lucky I am to have a man so dedicated to my care.”

These words finally seemed to break through the fog in Joe’s mind. His eyes focused, tracing over his husband’s face with a type of awe that Nicky was always amazed could remain after all these years. 

“Good?” Joe said uncertainly. “Was it- enough? Do you need, can I…” 

He trailed off, seemingly unable to find the right words. 

“Yes,” Nicky was quick to reassure. “My husband did so well, I am but a happy little puddle left in his wake. Help me to the bed, my dear, for I must recover from such indescribable pleasure.”

Seemingly happy to have instruction, Joe carefully took Nicky’s hand and led him over to the bed, settling him upon it. Nicky curled up on his side and smiled when Joe did the same right next to him, their noses barely an inch apart. 

Joe was still gazing upon him with wonderment. “My husband must love me a holy amount,” Nicky said gently, “To wish to please me with such fervor.”

A shiver wracked down Joe’s side, leaving him quivering. “You are my life,” he finally murmured, nearly too quiet to hear. “The word love is not enough.” 

“As you are mine,” Nicky agreed, feeling a long-familiar warmth creep through his limbs. If this wasn’t love, then love could not exist. 

Nicky reached out a hand, tracing his husband’s collarbone for a moment before purposefully traveling down. 

He was not expecting the hand that shot out to wrap around his wrist. “Joe?”

Nicky’s eyes dropped down to the obvious interest between his lover’s legs and then back up to meet eyes that were now sharp with attention. 

Joe seemed to come back to himself after a moment, harsh grip loosening to a loving caress. 

“I am fine, my heart,” he said softly, shifting slightly to keep from grinding down against the sheets. “I just- I just wish to lay here with you.”

Another quandary. Joe rarely, if ever, refused Nicky’s loving touch. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but as Nicky looked into his love’s gleaming eyes, he decided that sometimes, it was better to give what was being asked instead of determining that one knows better.

“Alright, my Yusuf,” he complied, instead moving his hand down to interlock their fingers. “Thank you for your devotion. Even lifetimes down the road, your love, and desire for me are more than enough. They are everything.”

Joe wilted with relief, bringing their entwined hands up to his lips to kiss each knuckle in turn. “I will always take care of you,” he said, stars reflected in his eyes. 

He shuffled even closer and Nicky allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, again and again. 

_I’ve never had a single doubt._

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie last night and immediately wrote this. I hope you enjoyed this short piece! If so, please leave a comment/kudo! Happy reading.


End file.
